U Can't See My Heart
by Dawn101Dusk
Summary: Allyssa Caneda is best friends with Esther, known in the WWE as Dawn Dusk and her uncle is the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels. One day, Esther finally dragged Allyssa to a live taping of RAW, but she bumps into the face of the WWE, John Cena.


**Allyssa's P.O.V**

**"Esther come on! I don't want to go!" I said. I don't get why she wants to take me to a live wrestling event.****  
><strong>**"Allyssa come on! Why don't you want to go?" Esther asked me. We've been best friends since 7th grade. By the time she was 19, my uncle, Shawn Michaels got her a job in the wrestling business. Shes signed under Raw and tonight she has a match against Alicia Fox.****  
><strong>**"Because im going to be alone, Shawn career's ended and I don't know any of the divas and wrestlers!" I told her. Thats my "reason".****  
><strong>**"No. You are just afraid of seeing John!" Esther exclaimed.****  
><strong>**"Morrison?" I said, hoping that she won't mention "him".****  
><strong>**"No, Cena! John Cena!" Esther said. Ugh, I was afraid that she was going to mention him. I then sigh.****  
><strong>**"Okay, okay! You got me!" I said.****  
><strong>**"Why are you so afraid to see him?" Esther said confused.****  
><strong>**"Because I like him and he doesn't know me! I don't want him to see me!" I said.****  
><strong>**"Allyssa whats wrong? Your never shy when it comes to guys." Esther says. Shes right, but the thing is that when it comes to John Cena, I get shy.****  
><strong>**"I know, but he's a superstar. He won't care about me!" I exclaimed.****  
><strong>**"He will go head over heels for you! Now, shut up and get in the fucking car!" Esther said.****  
><strong>**"Okay, okay!" I said while getting in the car.****  
><strong>**Backstage At Raw (still Allyssa's P.O.V.**

**Esther is backstage warming up. She has a match against Alicia Fox.I'm backstage with her.****  
><strong>**"I'm going to hit her hard." Esther said.****  
><strong>**"Oh, I bet you will." I said. Esther smiles and goes behind the curtains. Both of us heard her music play. She walked out, making the crowd go wild. They've been fighting for 25 minutes. As soon as Alicia kicked out of the pin, I saw someone in the corner of my eye. It was John Cena!****  
><strong>**"Hi there, little darling." John said to me.****  
><strong>**"H-Hi..." I said back. .God! John Cena just said hi to me!****  
><strong>**John's P.O.V**

**I was watching Dawn's (Esther's) match against Alicia Fox. She is like Lita. God, how I miss that chick. I walked out and saw a hot little lady, watching Dawn's fight. Maybe I should go talk to her.****  
><strong>**After I made up my mind, I walked up to her. I pretended that I was watching the match. When she saw me, my heart just skipped a beat. I then decided to make my move.****  
><strong>**"Hi there, little darling." I said to her.****  
><strong>**"H-Hi..." I heard her say back. She must've been nervous.**

**Back to Allyssa's P.O.V.**

**I cant believe THE John Cena is talking to me! Okay, chill Allyssa.****  
><strong>**"What's a pretty lady like you doing at a place like this?" John asked incuriosity.****  
><strong>**"Um...I'm Esther's best friend. She made me come here." I said.****  
><strong>**"Oh, so your not a wrestling fan?" John asked me.****  
><strong>**"No, I am. I just didn't want to be alone." I answered truthfully.****  
><strong>**"Oh...Well I'll keep you company." John said sweetly. I just smiled and him and then we started to talk.**

**Esther's P.O.V.**

**I was still fighting Alicia Fox. She just wont quit! I respect that, but c'mon! I just choke slammed her, and she still wont stay down! Ugh!You know what, time for the kill. I clotheslined her a couple of times. I waited until she got up and she was facing me. I quickly RKO'd her, but I can tell that it hurt like hell. I went for the pin, and got the 3 count! I won...again! I always won a match that Alicia challenged me to. I got out of the ring. I was walking up the ramp, I was at least 3 feet away from the stage when I heard Alicia talk to me, via a microphone.****  
><strong>**"Hey Dawn! This isn't over! Next week; you, me, match!" Alicia said. I grabbed a microphone and said; "You know what Alicia? How about NO! Apparently, every match that you challenged me to I won! Just face the hard core fact that you lost and I won." I said. Then I walked backstage, leaving Alicia in the ring mad and pissed.****  
><strong>**"Just as soon as I got backstage, I saw John and Allyssa talking, laughing, and smiling. I smirked victoriously, while walking towards them.****  
><strong>**"So, looks like you guys finally met!" I said smiling.****  
><strong>**Allyssa's P.O.V.**

**"John and I were having the best time. We have so much in common! I saw Esther come by and said: "So, looks like you guys finally met!" while smiling.****  
><strong>**"Yes. Yes we did." John said, smiling at me showing his marvelous blue eyes and dimples. Oh lord, I could just die by just looking at them! Esther then looks at the time.****  
><strong>**"Allyssa its getting late, we need to get going." Esther told me.**  
><strong>"Oh yeah, I have to go sorry John. I'll see you later." I hugged him while Esther on the other hand does that stupid handshake guys do. I swear she needs to start acting like a girl.<strong>

**A Couple Of Months Later!**

**John's P.O.V.**

**I'm on the phone with my wife. Shes yelling at me because she thinks im cheating on her.****  
><strong>**"Sweety, Im not cheating on you! Just because im surrounded by girl wrestlers doesn't mean im cheating on you!" I exclaimed. She's been acting like this ever since I kissed Maria, which was like years ago! It was also a storyline!****  
><strong>**"Yeah right! Your such a lier John!" She yelled at me.****  
><strong>**"God dammit! You know what? I want a divorce! Im sick and tired of you accusing me of cheating!" I said confidently.****  
><strong>**"But...But John!" she said.****  
><strong>**"We are done, bye!" I said, hanging up. Now, I can go after the girl of my dreams.**

**Esther's P.O.V.**

**Oh, my, god! This is perfect!****  
><strong>**"Allyssa!" I yelled.****  
><strong>**"What? Im over here!" She said back.****  
><strong>**"John got a divorce with his wife!" I exclaimed.****  
><strong>**"What? Why?" Allyssa asked.****  
><strong>**"She thought John was cheating on her." I told Allyssa.****  
><strong>**"Oh." Allyssa said.****  
><strong>**"Allyssa this is your chance!" I said.****  
><strong>**"What?" Allyssa asked me in confusion.****  
><strong>**"Go get him! You like him and he likes you!" I said.****  
><strong>**"Your right. I'll go to his hotel room." Allyssa says while getting up. She opened the door, only to see John in front of her, about to knock on the door.**

**Allyssa's P.O.V.**

**"John?" I said.  
>"Hey..." John said, while walking into the room.<br>"Um...I'm going to leave now." Esther said while walking out of the room. Allyssa closes the door.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked John.<strong>  
><strong>"Well...I um...divorced my wife." John said.<br>"Oh. Im sorry." I said.  
>"It's okay. Besides I got my eyes on somebody else." John said.<br>"Oh really now? Whos the lucky girl?" I asked kind of down.  
>"That's classified." John said with a teasing smirk.<br>"Aww...ok. Lets play 20 questions." Allyssa said.  
>"Okay." John said.<strong>

**FFWD To The Last 2 Questions**

**"#19: Favorite movie?" Allyssa asked.  
>"Death Race." John answered.<br>"Oooh...Nice!" Allyssa said.  
>"#20: Do you like me?" John asked while moving closer to me.<br>"What do you mean?" Allyssa asked.  
>"Do you like me more as a friend?" John asked. I was blushing like hell.<br>"Uhh..." I started to say. John then gave me a look.  
>"Ok fine I do like you more as a friend I had these feelings for you for a long time and I was sca-" My babbling stopped when I gotinterruptedby John crashing his lips onto mine. I slowly started to kiss back. After 5 minutes of kissing, he pulls away.<br>"I love you too." John said while smiling. I smile back. I can't believe that this actually is happening.  
>"And thats Mommy's and Daddy's story." I told our 2 kids; 5 year old Anna Marie and 7 year old Shane. They both started clapping.<br>"More! More!" They both said.  
>"Sorry kids, its time for bed." I said. They both whined and layed down in their beds and I tucked them in.<br>"Goodnight Shane, goodnight Anna." I said.  
>"Night mommy!" They both said. They both then fell asleep after 5 minutes. I then felt two strong arms around my waist. It was John.<br>"You told them out story?" John said while laying his chin on my shoulder.  
>"Yep. It's their favorite." I said while smiling. John smiled, showing me those dimples that are to die for.<br>"I love you." John said.  
>"I love you too." I said back.<strong>


End file.
